falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
NFO Launches Convention Of Nationalism
Today marks the start of the New Falleentium Order's Convention Of Nationalism, this three day event marks the start of the first campaign cycle for the New Falleentium Order. Thousands NFO members from around the Empire have converged at the San Francisco de las Rochas Convention Center in the capital of Reellam. With the first day's focusing on foreign affairs and internal affairs. With Augusto Pinochet and Norbert Hofer speaking on the respected topics. Foreign Affairs First off let me say it is a high honor to be the first speaker at this historic event. The New Falleentium Order is here to stay and reform our Empire system that promotes communism and socialism and protects the Islamists. Now as the NFO's expert on foreign affairs I was chosen to speak and on how the NFO plans on laying it's foreign policy. The peace treaty with the Red Federation and Islamic League is a complete mess. The Red Federation is allowed to exsist foreign enemy alliance. Brave men and women died fighting them and to allow the Red Federation continue its exsistance with Maxim Stalus is a failure and it spits on the memory of the fallen. He is responsible for the those killed when he authorized the use of an atomic weapon. 400 Falleen soldiers were killed in that blast. Those 400 will never come home, we could not even recover their remains because they were all vaporized. A major policy that the NFO will support is to withdraw all diplomats from the Red Federation, including ambassadors. We will not recognize the Red Federation as a power instead we will recoginze the outlawed parties like the Bolnominum Union of Fascists and the Nationalist Party of Rinum as the legitimate power in the region not the puppets of Stalus. We shall call for the arrest of Stalus and the rest of Red Federation leadership where they shall stand trial for crimes against humanity and have them face a firing squard. With the weakness within the Red Federation we will support a nationalist revolution. We will supply the nationalist revolutionaries with weapons, medical supplies, and provide airsupport and if people wish we will allow volunteers to travel and take part in the revolution if they so wish. We need to take advantage of the seeds of revolution at this very moment. Although I doubt that the Brant regime will it infact I will not be surprised if they will support the Red Federation instead of the nationalists. Another policy that the NFO supports is working on expanding the Niliria Alliance. We will support the observer member states of Kaarnor, Faraal, Republic of Shiha as full fleged members of the alliance. We must all work on putting the sword toward to the Communist Issue. Expanding our alliance is an important step in containing the Red Federation and if they wish to start another war we will be able to end it quickly. We must not accept Hastagia and Veldunium into the alliance. Instead they must be diplomatically isolated and have high tariffs emplaced by all Alliance members. If they wish to communicate with us they must submit to the Empire. We must not recoginze Islamic Shiha and Draaz instead we must only recoginze the Republic of Shiha. The continued exsistance of those two nations is another insult that Brandt has done. The only acceptable outcome for the former Islamic League nations is that they get fully annexed by the Republic of Shiha without a refrendum. The NFO will push for full their annexation and that will end the Islamic threat once and for all. Thank you for having me and now please welcome my good friend, Norbert Hofer. Internal Affairs Thank you for welcoming me Augusto and to all of you thank you for coming we are here under the call of nationalism. We we all want to see an end to the current system the very system that holds down the common man. Here in the Empire, home to best people on this planet, we have problems that are affecting our friends, families and ourselves. Right now we have a socialist who want more years in office. He has over stayed his time in office, he has got to go. If he remains there will problems down that will be irreparable. He will put the Empire into a massive dept one that cannot be repaid. All he does is spend he wants to cut down our military and support welfare freebies. Under his rule he has allowed two states to have refrendums on their independence. The states of Hastagia and Veldunium have voted in favor of independence. We see their withdrawal from the Emire as treasonous and it must not be recoginzed by the Empire or its allies. Just as Augusto stated earlier there must high tariffs and diplomatic isolation. They must both be forbidden from using the Fall as a currency. The Fall is to be only used by the Empire and sadly the Straits, oh and believe me Erwin and Augusto are coming up with a plan for the forced reintergration of the Kingdom of Straits. We will also push for our planned Constitutional reforms. The fools believe that we will completely end Falleen democracy this is not the case. It will be the end, however, for the socialists, communists, and the Muslims. Their constitutional guarentees will be stripped, prevent them from holding any sort of public office. Their parties, organizations, and charities will be outlawed and added to a nation list of possible homegrown enemies. That list will also include those on our list of Un-Falleen Activities. We will support the deregulation of schools and various industries. The market must remain free from government influence. Companies must be recoginzed as citizens. They must be given the same rights as a citizen. The government cannot interfere in affiars of the free market. By deregulating we can create jobs. Deregulating schools and universities can actually increase the quality of the education. Proof can be seen in Reellam as they have deregulated the universities and private schools. They not need to cater to certain groups instead now they can focus on education. Professors are actually teaching students who interested instead of those who placed in classes becauses of quotos. Thank all of you, once again, for coming. Our movement grows larger day by day, Falleentium Today, Falleentium Tomorrow, Falleentium Forever. Tomorrow we see will Roman von Ungern-Sternberg speak on security and the military which will than be followed by two guest speakers, Solomon Industries CEO, Theo Solomon and Reellam State Chancellor Dr. Oscar Salazar. Category:The Imperial Constitution